So Close
by hubub
Summary: Just a little song fic that got stuck in my mind
1. Chapter 1

Ranger's eyes scanend the room and his heart stopped,

Ranger's eyes scanned the room and his heart stopped, his Babe always had that effect on him but tonight was even worse. She stood at the bar smiling at something Mary-Lou was saying and when he saw the spark in her eyes from across the room he thought everyone must be able to hear his heart beating.

Steph was dressed in a floor length gown, it fitted her body like a glove and he noted many men were looking in admiration as women stared in jealousy. Her beautiful curls were piled high on her head with a few falling and framing her face which had minimal makeup but dark eyes emphasising the blue he loved so much.

She touched the back of her neck and he knew she felt him, Ranger always thought it amazing how she could know when he was near but he didn't question it. When she turned he couldn't fight the almost tweaks of a smile that lit his face when she smiled, the smile soon turned sad when she saw Jeanne Ellen hanging from his arm.

Without another glance she turned to Mary-Lou, her actions slower her smile slower and without the usual shine she so naturally expelled. Ranger cursed himself, the only reason he had brought Jeanne Ellen was because he couldn't come without a date and he was not going to miss the chance to see Steph done up for this evening.

They avoided each other the whole night, Steph dancing with Morelli but her gaze on Ranger whenever he wasn't looking; Ranger didn't dance with the women but instead watched Steph with an intensity that had her breathing impaired. Finally at the end of the night the announcer stood up to the mic, his hand clasped around it alerting everyone to his presence from the soft thud that echoed around the room.

"For the last dance of the night, Gentlemen are to invite a lady they did not accompany to the dance floor for the King and Queens waltz." Without thought, Ranger moved to Stephanie, holding his hand to her and bowing slightly Stephanie smiled a proper smile taking the outstretched hand and allowing him to pull her to the floor.

They stood just off centre and took their starting pose, Ranger pulling her close with a hand on her waist as she placed an impossibly fragile and soft white hand in his large calloused one. She rested her other hand gently on his shoulder just as the music started and they took the first step moving together in perfect synchronisation.

Joe watched anger clear on his now red face just before he noticed Jeanne Ellen mirroring his pose from the other side of the room. Not one to be out done he strode over extending his hand which thankfully she took as he led her to dance floor, still unable to keep his eyes from Steph and Ranger joined in the middle.

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm**

Ranger stared deep into Steph's eyes and saw the jealousy and reservation, he moved close tucking her into his chest as he whispered in her ear.

"She's only here because I needed a date to get in." He whispered kissing her temple before pulling back as they linked eyes again. Relief and happiness were shinning through now but she looked guilty now and he felt confused.

**The music playing on for only two  
So close together**

"Oh, eh, it doesn't matter Ranger. You don't belong to me." They heard a slight snort coming from the side as Tank spun Lula past them and Ranger shot him a death glare.

"That was all a complete lie." He told her keeping eye contact and showing her just how much he belonged to her. The intensity of his gaze made her breath catch and they paused briefly before Joe coughed behind them startling them from their revere.

**And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

They moved closer to continue the dance still maintaining eye contact; Ranger spun her out before pulling her back in closer.

"Why… I mean why was it a lie." He smiled at the squeak of her voice when she asked although she continued with the piercing gaze.

"It does matter, it matter's a lot and I've belonged to you ever since you trusted me." He told her and she smiled relaxing to his touch and running a hand down his arm to his elbow and back up again.

**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
**

Neither was aware that they were being watched by the entire room that had slowed their dancing to keep an eye on the couple. Joe and Jeanne Ellen were looking angry but Joe was hesitant to make a scene in front of so many people.

"I belong to you." Stephanie told him so quietly he thought he had missed it, but the look of fear told him it had actually come from her lips.

**And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
**

They danced closer and closer until there wasn't a breath of air between then and Steph had her hand resting over his heart, thankful to find it matched her own in a furious beat.

**  
So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this ones not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close **

Never breaking eye contact they moved effortlessly along the floor eyes locked and bodies joined as on watchers swooned or watched eagerly. ****

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

Ranger was thinking of the times he had almost lost her and knew that's how he would feel, there would be nothing in his life, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing he met her or not. Before he would have moved on and managed to life his life, sure it wouldn't be very fulfilling but he wouldn't hurt as much as he did every time he watched her go back to Morelli. No, it was a good thing, he never felt so trusted, so needed, so wanted or dare he say so loved since meeting her, he would endure a thousand pains just to see her, touch her, hold her.

**  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this ones not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close**

Just as Ranger opened his mouth to speak there was a tap at his shoulder and he turned only to have Jeanne Ellen thrust into his arms as Steph was pulled rather forcefully into Joe's embrace. He moved her away, their eyes still locked until Morelli had her through the doors and into the car park.

**  
And still so far**

_**Just a little ditty I got stuck in my head after watching Enchanted, the song is 'so close by Jon McLaughlin'. Not sure if I can put another chapter or just leave it as it is because I think it ends well on that but as a true Babe I want a Ranger ending.**_

_**Reviews welcome, even criticism if it is constructive.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Joe pulled Steph to the car with a furious expression marring his strong features she felt her stomach lurch

As Joe pulled Steph to the car with a furious expression marring his strong features she felt her stomach lurch. This was not going to be good either way Joe took her dance with Ranger. If he went angry they would end up having another fight and more than likely they would break up again but if he went defensive then he would try to convince her they were good together and she knew what that meant.

The problem was Steph was hoping Joe was going to get angry, right now all she wanted to do was go and find out exactly what Ranger was talking about and how it affected them. Joe couldn't have been further from here mind when he climbed from the car slamming the door and making her jump.

Slowly she walked into his house and followed him to sit on the couch, as soon as her ass hit the seat he stood pacing angrily in front of her. Steph knew he would start his rant and she wouldn't get a word in so she spoke stopping him and causing him to stare.

"I know your angry and I don't blame you. You're right there was more than just friendship while Ranger and I danced tonight I wont lie to you." Steph paused as Joe sat heavily down on the chair confusion at the different tact their argument was taking. Usually he yelled and Stephanie pleaded or apologised as he yelled some more then she would storm out and in a week he would go over and they would get back together. The different dynamic between them was unnerving and Joe started to do something he hadn't found him inclined to doing in a while. He fidgeted.

"I also won't apologise and think that since we are discussing this then we should actually have an adult conversation. I do love you Joe but all we have is a relationship of friends who care for each other with benefits and I can't do that to myself any more. I can't pretend that someday I will want to be your wife and have your children while you work. I can't because that's not what I want."

"So you're leaving me?" He asked looking to his feet as Steph looked to hers.

"I'm not leaving you, we're parting ways romantically." She tried and Joe looked up smiling slightly.

"Parting ways romantically?" Steph snorted, okay so it wasn't as funny as it was made out to be but with emotions running high they were all a bit close to the surface.

"Okay so bad analogy. How about just being friends?" He nodded and we were back to being solemn and reflective before he looked up defeat on his face.

"Can you not flaunt it in front of me?" Stephanie looked to him confused then it clicked and she smiled.

"I don't even no what it is yet but I promise." He stood and pulled Stephanie into a hug that signified the end of a three year relationship. "Wow, that was our most civilised fight." Joe laughed and released Stephanie as he pulled her phone from her purse.

"Call him, I bet he's waiting for you." She grinned dialling Ranger's number and couldn't help the smile when he answered.

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Babe?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing?"

"Just back."

"Can I come round?" There was a slight pause before she could hear him smile over the phone.

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." Then she disconnected and turned to Joe who nodded dramatically sighing as he grabbed his keys and lead the way to his truck.

Joe dropped Steph off outside RangeMan with a light hug and drove away before she had even made it into the building. Using her fob she rode the elevator uninterrupted up to the seventh floor when she realised she was still in her gown.

The elevator doors opened to Ranger standing still in his tux with the tie un done as well as the top button. He smiled when she stepped from the elevator and moved towards him following him into the apartment and to the living room as they sat on the couch as the nerves finally took hold and Steph began to regret her decision.

"What's wrong Babe?" Ranger asked raising an eyebrow as she started playing with her hands which he stopped by taking both of them in his.

"Did you mean it?" His face relaxed when she asked and Ranger leaned in till there was only a breath between their lips.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Then he closed the distance and pressed a light kiss full of promise just to the corner of Stephanie's mouth before pulling back and locking eyes again.

"Does this change anything? Did you tell me for a reason?" He was silent for a moment before pulling Steph to sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"I told you because you made a wrong assumption but also because I wanted you to know." Some of tension building in Stephanie's shoulders relaxed but still there was a slight tension where she had a hand trapped in Rangers which loosened as he spoke. "I suppose I also wanted you to know that if you wanted something more that I would be waiting, that I have been waiting." Her whole body relaxed as she turned to face him and placed a light kiss on his soft lips.

"Forever?" She asked the final question that worried her more than anything.

"Forever." He agreed as his lips fused with hers and he stood pulling them up together as he stood her in the middle of the room. "We need to change the outcome." Stephanie looked confused for a moment as she watched him walk over and search the CD's before slipping one in and playing the fourth track.

She smiled when they stood in the space and held each other close as that last song played again.

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two  
So close together**

**And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
**

**So close**

**So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this ones not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**

**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this ones not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close**

Before the song finished Ranger cut it off and smiled pulling Stephanie back into his arms.

"This is a better ending."

"Technically we aren't actually close." Ranger looked confused for a moment before Stephanie saw the blank mask falling down and finished her sentence. "We made it there already." He smiled the tension flowing from his body as he pulled her close.


End file.
